My First True Love Is For A Demon
by Grell1FanGirl at Claude.ca
Summary: I fell in love with him at first sight, that lovely Redhead, but I had no hope, so there was one other Sebastian Michaelis that I find irresistible. Just a random thing that was inspired by a story I read.
1. Chapter 1

**My First True Love Is For A Demon  
**

**Chapter 1: What The Hell?**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. Oh the things that I would do to Grell… Ahem. Moving on now.**

Name: Kayra Seyta Rill

Height: 5'6 ½"

Hair Color: Golden with a pale lilac streak on the right side

Eye Color: Medium Sapphire Blue

Race: Mostly human the rest demon.

I was born human but I was made partly demon by some sort of magic. I was given eternal life and in human strength. My lilac streak in my hair signifies my demoness. I was laying on some random person's roof innocently reading one day when a shadow cast over me. I looked from my book to see a man standing in front of me. He was possibly the picture of beauty. Raven hair, pale skin, dark red eyes. "Umm… Hello." I set my book down and stood up. "SEBAS-CHAN!" Now the person in front of me was beaten in beauty. A beautiful red head came to a halt beside the raven. "What the hell?" Now I was thoroughly confused. "Pardon me Milady. But I was told by my master to inspect what was up here. You see, we were passing by when he saw you and wasn't sure if it was a person or something else." I raised and eye brow. "And you are?" "Oh, my apologies. I am Sebastian Michaelis," he bowed "and this is Grell." Grell, a handsome name for a handsome man. But the way he was clinging to Sebastian indicated it was a lost cause. But Sebastian seemed straight enough. "I'm Kayra, Kay for short. I'm part demon." "Oooh. Another demon Sebby." Sebastian lightly growled at Grell. "I am a demon, and Grell is a Grim Reaper." I smirked. A demon and a Grim Reaper, Grim Reaper's looked down upon Demons considering them lowly beings. I found them kind of cool, until I became one. And Grell obviously didn't think Demons were beneath him, he was flirting with one. "Anyway, I must be going now Milady. Good Day." Sebastian simply jumped from the roof. "Wait Sebas-chan!" Grell followed. I smirked and ran my tongue over my teeth. This was going to be fun.

Name: Sebastian Michaelis

Height: ?

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark red

Race: Demon

I came back to my young master Ciel Phantomhive with the news. "Well? What was it?" "A half demon My Lord." He raised his eye brow. "Interesting. Did you get her name?" "Kayra." We continued walking down the street. "Any specifics on what she looks like? Hair color, eye color?" I smirked. My master wanted details on a half demon. "Her hair is golden, her eyes are sapphire and her skin is pale. She was a rather attractive woman. I doubt she thinks she is though." Ciel smirked and playfully glared at me. "You have a crush Sebastian." That struck a nerve. "I'm not interested in such materialistic things My Young Lord." "Liar. If you have crush on her I don't mind. Hell I don't mind if you love her." I was a bit shocked but kept a straight face. Is it possible? Did I- I pushed the thought from my mind. I was too busy to have a romantic affair while keeping my normal duties. It just wasn't possible, not even for I, one Hell of a butler. "Just admit it Sebastian, you do want a woman in your life. I haven't met a being that doesn't want someone. Not even Grell." I was a bit offended he was comparing me to Grell, but he wasn't wrong. I guess maybe I did. "There is no possible way." Fuck. I just thought out loud. "No possible way for what?" I sighed. I had to answer; there was no choice in the matter. "There is no way I could be romantically involved with someone and carry out my duties at the same time." "You did say she was half demon, maybe she could help. Really, there isn't much a demon can do in this world. It gets boring after just a few years. Even for humans." I glared coldly at him. "I'll consider it." Did he want me to have someone that badly? What good did he think it would do, really?

Name: Grell Sutcliff

Height: ?

Hair color: Crimson red

Eye color: Yellow and Green around the pupil.

Race: Grim Reaper

That Kayra I briefly met today was a rather pretty woman like myself. I might have to make her a new love rival. After all, she had a better chance with Sebas-chan than I do. I had a book that had my so far planned daily schedule.

_Paperwork_

_Reap souls_

_Paperwork_

_Follow Sebas-chan_

_Paperwork_

Well damn. The parts of the day I despise is paperwork. My boss (And a crush) William T. Spears is fucking OBBSESSED with the shit. He NEVER leaves work early, ever. He's a work o-holic. But that's part of why I find him sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lack of title for this chapter!  
**

**Kayra Seyta Rill**

I was in love. There was no question to it, I loved Sebastian. I liked Grell but I had no hope. Today I was surprised, let me tell you the tale. I was walking down the street when I found myself facing Sebastian yet again. "Oh, hi." "Hello again Milady. I was told to find you and bring you to my master. He would like to talk to you." I noticed I wasn't that far from the Phantomhive Estate, in fact, the gate was right in front of me… "Okay." So we walked to the Estate, then to Ciel's study. "Ah. Welcome Lady Kayra. Please leave us Sebastian." Sebastian bowed in left. "I would like to offer you a position." I raised my eyebrows. "Why me?" He smirked. "Because Sebastian has a crush on you and he is worried that if he ever got into a relationship with you that he couldn't carry on his duties. If you fell the same and accept, you will be near him. You will be a butler as well." I smiled. A chance to be near Sebastian at all times, I couldn't turn this down. "I will accept." There was the small thing of being a butler, but I was part demon, how hard could it be really? Demons are butlers whenever they are contracted and humans are butlers anyway, it was probably nothing I couldn't take. I wore the outfit I was given. It reminded me of Sebastian's but it was a black dress with a black tights and jacket instead of trousers and a shirt, a vest and a jacket. Mine also had a nice pair of three inch high heels, also black. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. "Hello Sebastian." I stepped out of the room and Ciel happened to be passing by. "Wow. You look amazing." I smirked. "Thank you, My Lord." He shook his head trying not to laugh. "Go help Sebastian in the kitchen." So that is exactly where I went. I walked in to see Sebastian scolding Bardroy and Finnian. "How many time have I-" I had all three of them staring at me. "Where the hell did she come from?" I think Finnian tried to faint, and oh my god, Sebastian was staring, at, ME. Let me say that one more time. Sebastian was staring at Me. M.E. "Milady Kayra what are you doing here?" "Call me Kayra, Sebastian. I'm a servant as well now." "Holy shit. The master does have good taste in servants." I bated my eye lashes and smirked. "Now from what I heard and see, you two should leave the kitchen too me and Sebastian." They both got out as fast as they could. I smelled flame thrower fuel and burned fish. "Flame throwers. Of course." I disposed the burnt food and cleaned up as quickly as possible. Sebastian came to help; he finished cleaning of the stove. "So, what are we making?" "Cod fish and chips with lemon meringue pie and Earl Grey tea." Rather simple. I smiled. I had been making fish and chips since I was nine. In around two hours it was prepared and I had fancied it up a little. Ciel had specifically requested that his lunch be brought to him in his study. I did so and found Sebastian watching me as I left which most would find creepy, but I liked it. I placed the dishes in front of him and he looked them over briefly before starting on his fish and chips that I had added avocado to. "The avocado is a nice touch. And how is it going with Sebastian?" "He was frozen to the spot the moment he saw me enter the kitchen, then he watched me leave." "I don't blame him. You are a rather attractive woman Kayra." Umm, how was I supposed to respond to this? "Thank you My lord. If you would excuse me, I must attend to my duties." I bowed and exited the room. Holy fucking shit. Ciel just said I was attractive. Wow.

**Sebastian Michaelis**

I probably shouldn't have stared at Kayra when she came into the kitchen. But she's so, hot in that outfit, I must admit, I am attracted to her. I didn't want to admit it, but I no longer have a choice. She obviously is attracted to me so there is no reason I can't be attracted to her. I walked out of the kitchen to tend to the garden and make sure Finny hadn't killed it, when I was greeted by all three of the other servants watching Kayra clean. "That's a pretty one you've got there Sebastian." "She's pretty yes she is!" I smirked. "Yes she is quiet an attractive woman." Apparently the way I looked at them said that she was mine and to back off. I walked to the garden to find it perfectly fine unlike the usual dead plants galore. "There finally learning." I decided to go for a walk around the garden when I heard a loud crash from inside. I ran as fast as I could to find Kayra shaking her head and Finnian about to cry. Finny had broken a rather expensive and rare statue made of china. "I just wanted to help with the cleaning!" "Out Finny!" I yelled at the gardener. HE ran out of the room. "How do you put up with them?" "I don't know." I examined the pieces of the statue. "This is beyond repair. It was gift for the master from Lady Elizabeth. The one thing he liked from her. *Sigh*" We both cleaned up the glass and finished the cleaning of the house when we both found we had an hour of free time. Now was a good time for that walk.

**Grell Sutcliff**

I went out for my Daily following of Sebby and what do I find? Him walking with that Kayra chick. She looked good in what appeared to be a female butler uniform, but she was now listed as a love rival. Holy Jesus Christ! Sebastian was _**smiling**_. How can she be any better than I am? Seriously! She's a fucking blonde half demon! I was a beautiful blood red maiden! He could do much better with me than he could ever do with her, really. God dammit! I wanted Sebastian! I will not let him go out with that bitch! Maybe I was a bit to jealous. He never really liked me but I loved him. I couldn't let this happen! Unless it already started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kayra Seyta Rill**

I enjoyed my new job. It had the bad times like, oh the other servants, but I learned to deal with them. I think I finally convinced Sebastian that I love him without outright saying 'I love you'. I was planning on it, but not yet. First, I have a lunch to serve. I knocked on Ciel's study door to let him know I was about to enter before I did. Today's lunch was rather simple, scones with lemon curd and jam and his favorite Earl Grey tea. "Thank you Kayra." "You're welcome My Lord." He took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "You know. For only being here a week you are rather good at your job." "Thank you My Lord." I was a bit nervous. From what I had heard and known about him he wasn't one to go around complementing mere servants. "I have also come to notice that Sebastian does have feelings for you. If he means to hide them, he's doing a bad job of it. Have you told him you love him yet?" "No." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Why?" "I didn't want to until I was sure he loved me back." "Well he does. So go! Tell him!" I smiled. "Yes, My Lord." I left the room and found Sebastian out in the garden tending to the roses. "Oh, Kayra. Hello." I stood beside him. Smiling like a moron. "Yes?" I did my best not to laugh at myself. "I wanted to tell you something." "What?" "I love you Sebastian." I expected him to run screaming but I was surprised for about the 100th time this week. "I love you too Kayra." He kissed me, on the lips even. I was happy to go along. This wasn't stupid high school love, it was true honest to god Love.

**Grell Sutcliff**

Kayra was grating on my nerves. She had to be seducing Sebastian somehow, There was just no way he would fall for her! I am a beautiful maiden what is she? A female fucking butler! The only thing she had going for her was she looked good in that dress. I couldn't just sit here waiting for Sebby to toss her aside and come into my waiting arms, I need to act. What do I do? I could bitch slap her. Hey, that might work. After all she is only part demon, it will hurt like hell. I grinned. I took the quicker route than just walking to the Phantomhive Estate, roof hoping. I found Sebby and that bitch on the inside of the fence near the gate talking. Now was the right time, right in front of my dream love I will show him how much I care. I walked up to her and slapped her as hard as I could without hurting myself too badly. "Sebastian is mine you bitch! I will not let you take him from me!" She simply tilted her head and smiled sarcastically. "Oh really?" She punched me hard enough to almost break my jaw. She was stronger than I thought, this was at least going to bruise for a while. "If he wanted you Grell Sutcliff, he would have let you know a long time ago. He's made his choice Grell, there is nothing you do. I'm sorry." I was hurt. But she was right I guess. If he did want me, he would have told me. I felt tears well in my eyes, I stormed off. I wouldn't let this slip that easily.

**Sebastian Michaelis**

Grell had been really stupid to slap Kayra. Not only was she part demon, I was full demon and right behind her. I don't understand Grell's obsession with me. It didn't make any sense, we were both male for God's Sake! I entered my master's study. I was serving him his breakfast. "So Sebastian, I heard the news." "What about it My Lord?" "As long as the offspring is kept at a minimal I don't care what you do as long as both of you keep up with your duties." This was news. He was expecting children… What, The, Fuck? "You're expecting … Children, My Lord?" Ciel smirked. "If you love her, than yes I am. It's glaringly obvious that you do love her. Just don't slack off on your duties." Sebastian bowed. "Yes, My Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kayra Seyta Rill**

Today was a very special day. January 27th, Sebby – Chan's… I have no clue how old Sebby is, but it is his birthday. But there was one problem. I felt like shit.

I got out of bed slowly so I didn't wake Sebby because he was still sleeping, being that it was five o'clock in the morning, he got to sleep in today past five thirty when he normally got up. I immediately felt like I was going to puke so I went into the bathroom, and guess what happened? Yeah, I vomited. Luckily I made it to the toilet in time. I flushed and cleaned my face off then I turned around to find Sebby. "Sebby-Chan, you should be in bed still." "I don't think I am the one that should be in bed." I glared at him and narrowed my eyes. "I am fine Sebastian. It is your birthday so you get the day off." He shook his head at me and practically drug me back into the bed room and put me to bed. "You, are staying here. You are sick and you need to get better." "I am fine. I am going to go-" He pushed me back down. _**"**__**No.**__**" **_I sighed and glared up at him. He looked worried and serious at the same time, something only Sebby could do. "Fine." He leaned and kissed me on the forehead. "Now you stay here. I will be back to check on you in an hour or so." He left the room silently and I rolled over. "Shit. I wanted to give him a good birthday." I buried my head in the pillows hoping to ignore my nausea , that didn't work to well. "Ah fuck it."

**Sebastian Michaelis**

I started my day as usual. I walked down the hall and up a set of stairs, the down a hall some more until I got to my Masters room. I knocked and then went in. "Young Master, it is time to wake up." I went to his curtains and pulled them open, allowing the sunlight to come streaming in. Ciel sat up and yawned. "I thought Kayra was going to be doing your job today?" "She was. But she has fallen ill My Lord." "Oh really? I wonder what she has." "As do I My Lord. Now today for breakfast today there is poached Halibut and quail eggs accompanied by scones, a croissant or toast. Which dish would you like?" "The toast." "Of Course My Lord." I chose today's outfit and began to dress Ciel. When that task was finished, I bowed and left the room to start breakfast.

Today's meal was fairly easy. I am a rather good cook, but Kayra had shown me that the right spices could make anything taste fabulous. She has rather good tastes. Now most chefs would disagree but adding things that you would put in curry like turmeric, fenugreek, Graham Masala and cumin to spaghetti sauce can give it a stronger, better flavor. … Then she made me go and get a mile long list of spices.

I took the Halibut and I put it in a pan to put in the oven, then I added lemon, garlic and salt and added some water to oven poach the fish. I set the oven temperature then I put the fish in the oven. While I was waiting I went to check on Kayra.

I opened the door quietly and looked in the room at the bed, Kayra was fast asleep. I smiled then closed the door. "I hope she is alright."

I placed the serving platters in front of my master and dished him up some of the Halibut and toast, I also filled his glass full of water. "So Sebastian, has the thought crossed your mind that Kayra is pregnant?" I raised an eyebrow. How in fuck did he know about us fucking? "Oh please Sebastian. Don't think I don't know. For how loud you are it is a surprise Canada can't hear you."" "We will try to keep it down My Lord." "That isn't my point. What I am trying to say is, how in hell did you think it was an illness this morning not pregnancy?" Face palm. He's right. Why in hell didn't I think that? Damn, miserable fail on my part. "You are dismissed Sebastian."

"WHAT?" Kayra screamed. "I told you Kayra, you are pregnant. And if you don't calm down you could hurt the baby." "How in Fuck am I supposed to calm down? You just fucking told me I was pregnant! How in hell else am I supposed to take this? Like I just found the pot of gold at the end of the god damn Rainbow? No!" I sat beside her and stroked her hair. "It's okay. Many other women have gone through the same thing. And besides it is our baby. To love and care for, for all eternity." She leaned into my shoulder. "Ours."

**Grell Sutcliff**

My jaw hit the floor. I had given up on the trying to separate Kayra and Sebastian a few months ago and accepted the fact they were happy as best I could. But now I was looking at the new cinematic record in my hand. "They are having a baby?" Sebby and Kayra were having a BABY? What in hell? Why? Would Ciel even approve of that? Seriously, something that would distract his two butlers from their duties. I'm not entirely sure. The only way I could be sure was if I confronted him myself, but he isn't that fond of me, and I am not that fond of him. So I am stumped on what to do. And if Will found this he would be royally pissed off because he hates demons and now they are having children. I absently paced the library wondering what to do. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to find Ronald looking at me. "Oh, hi Ronnie." "Hi Grell, why in hell are you pacing with a cinematic record?" I handed him the book and he looked it over. "You have got to be shitting me. Kayra and Sebastian? And it's a girl." I looked over his shoulder. "When the hell did that get in there?" "Just now." I raised an eyebrow. "A girl eh? Hm. I wonder if we should tell them." "Not yet Grell. I'm sure that they will get the gender checked in good time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kayra Seyta Rill**

I have to admit, I miss work. Ciel nor Sebastian would let me work AT ALL and it was driving me CRAZY! The only good news is I am three months into my pregnancy so I only have six months left. And I only just got my baby bump. I don't get why so many women are excited about pregnancy and baby bumps. When they say 'You're having a baby congrats!' they may as well be saying 'you had sex congrats!' really, what the fuck. And I did go to the doctor not that long ago and had an ultrasound, it is a girl. So me and Sebastian are trying to come up with girl names. That was fun. We both had no clue what-so-fucking-ever. We figured simple names like Anne or Rachel wouldn't work so we had to think outside of the box.

"I really don't know Sebby." I leaned into his shoulder. "We will think of something." He suddenly looked at the door then stood up. "I will be right back. We can continue then." He walked out and a laid back on the bed. "Shit."

**Sebastian Michaelis**

I knocked on my Master's study door. "Enter." I opened the door and stepped in. "Yes My Lord?" "I was curious on how Kayra was doing." "Fine My Lord." "Have you found a name for the baby?" "No. We are trying to think outside the box because a simple common name will not work." The Earl turned his chair from the window to face me. "Good. I have one for you to consider." I tilted my head to the side. "What would that be My Lord?" "Cylaene." (Se-lane) I thought for a moment. "I will tell her and see if she approves My Lord. But I do like the name. Is that all My Lord?" "Yes. You are dismissed." I bowed and left the room.

I opened the bedroom door to find Kayra starring at the wall obviously bored. "Kayra, I have a name that Ciel suggested." "That name would be?" "Cylaene." She looked at me. "That is… Perfect!" I sat beside her on the bed and placed a hand on her slightly rounded belly. "I wonder who will do the baby room designing." "Well, that is already covered." Our heads flicked to the door where Ciel was standing. "You see, Grell is already working on it." "WHAT?!"

"Wait. I thought Grell wanted to kill me, now he is decorating for me? What the fuck!" Kayra paced the room. "Well he came originally to apologize and then I got him to decorate the room and yeah…" Ciel trailed off. "Really, what in flying fuck! He just did what you asked him to do?" "Basically." Kayra sat down on the bed next to me. "Wow… Weird."

**Grell Sutcliff**

"Pink paint, pink mattress, white crib… What else was it you needed Grell?" I sighed and climbed off the ladder I was on so I could reach the higher parts of the walls. "If you can't remember, I will come with you." I turned to Ronald. "Let's go."

We arrived at a store that specialized in baby furniture, baby supplies and even paint and carpets perfect for babies. "So first let's get the paint and rugs, then we will worry about the crib. K?" Ronald nodded. "Got it." We walked through the isles until we found paint and rugs that were pink, white or purple. We also got baby supplies such as baby powder, diapers, pacifiers and a couple of bottles just in case Kayra needed them. Then, we went to the crib section. "I am not seeing anything here that would work Grell." "Neither am I…" Then one of the cribs caught my eye. I walked to it. It was made of real birch wood with no paint on it, just wood finish. It even came with a pink mattress! "It's perfect, and it comes with a matching changing table." "May I help you two gentlemen with something?" Apparently a store clerk was walking past and we didn't notice. "Yes we would like this crib and changing table please." "Okay. Is there anything else you needed?" "Nope, that is it."

We got the Crib and stuff in my car, which was a 2005 Grand Prix GT and bright red, it was a really pretty car. But we got everything and we were on our way back to the Phantomhive manor. We got there and pulled up behind Ciel's giant Black limo, except for the technology, the Phantomhive's still had their mind set on the Victorian era. So did a good friend of mine that I REALLY don't like talking about after he/she (I am not telling the real gender, AM NOT.) I will say IT was a grim reaper like I am. BUT that is all you will ever hear about IT. Now, back to the room decorating.

I opened the door to the under progress baby room. We had the floor cleaned and polished, so I finished painting the walls and Ronald laid down the rugs on the wooden floor. Then came the part of moving furniture in. It was a bit difficult carrying it in while trying to be quite, but we managed. We had the crib up against the back wall in the middle with a white rug in front of it, and we had the changing table on the right wall with a pink rug in front of it, then we had the white toy chest full of toys on the left wall along with a small white bookcase full of children's books. Me and Ronnie also had the baby supplies arranged on the changing table shelves. I looked around. "Perfect." "Yes it is." I spun around to face the door and saw Sebastian and Kayra standing in the door way. "It really is perfect Grell. Thank you." Kayra informed me in a soft voice. I blushed and looked at the floor with my hands held behind my back. "You're welcome…" Sebastian smirked at me. "I appreciate it."


End file.
